Mayoral Secrets
by Shrimp Mayo
Summary: Emma wakes up one morning to find herself in the body of none other than Regina Mills. AU No curse.


_Title: Mayoral Secrets_

_Pairing(s): Emma/Regina, Regina/Ruby, Regina/Maleficent, Regina/Mary Margaret, Regina/Kathryn, _

_Summary: Emma wakes up one morning to find herself in the body of none other than Regina Mills. AU No curse._

_Notes: I was suddenly assaulted by this idea whilst taking a shower. It wouldn't leave my head since. And besides, it's a way for me to give my queen loving from the ladies._

xoxo

When Emma blinks her eyes open, she expects to see the white ceiling of her room. She expects to hear pots banging downstairs from Mary Margaret cooking breakfast. She expects to feel the ever present back pain from her stiff mattress. She expects to see the mess of clothes she'd left the night before.

What she gets are dark drapes, a looming silence, a soft bed with high-thread count covers, and a pristine room.

The first thought to rush through her mind is if she'd been drunk the night prior, but thankfully, her mind brings up the memory of a simple dinner with her roommate. That brings up the question of where the fuck she is. She runs her eyes around her, wondering just whose room she's in. The place looks grand and regal almost, and there's a feeling of dread that settles in the pits of her stomach. She facepalms herself. Or at least, attempts to do so. Her hand stops short of reaching her face, only because she notices that it distinctly doesn't look like _her_ hand. It's tanner than hers.

Somehow, in the back of her mind, something whispers a possibility that's so absurd and impossible. But, dammit, she runs to the nearest mirror and almost faints at what she sees.

She's Regina Mills. She's the fucking mayor of Storybrooke, Maine.

Oh, fuck it, she does faint.

xoxo

She wakes up to someone poking her side repeatedly. She groans and tries to remember why on earth she's lying face down on the floor.

"Mom?" Henry's concerned voice drifts onto her ears.

She sighs and says, "Henry, how many times-" She pauses as her eyes widen in horror. The words come out in a voice that's distinctly different to hers. She doesn't remember her voice sounding like liquid sex and all seductively husky.

Henry watches her with a worried glint in his eyes. "Mom?" he tries again. "Are you okay?"

Her brain desperately tries to make sense of the situation but draws up short. What she does understand at the moment is that whatever this is, she can't drag her son into it. Regina would kill her if she tries to feed any more crazy stuff into the kid's mind. He's only just been convinced that her mother isn't the Evil Queen and that Emma is the Savior sent to destroy some kind of curse. Oh God, Regina. She briefly wonders if, now that she's in the mayor's body, Regina is in hers.

She shames the thoughts away. One step at a time, and now the step is dealing with Henry. "I'm fine, Henry," she lies because she is so far from fine.

He doesn't look convinced. Emma makes a mental note to applaud Henry for mastering the Swan superpower at such a young age. "Okay? Maybe I could make breakfast today," he offers, and Emma wants to just engulf him in the biggest hug he's ever received. It would allow her the time to clear her head and make sure she doesn't destroy even the simplest of meals.

She nods with an appreciative smile. "Thank you. I just have a mild headache but I'll be fine."

He seems much more content with that answer and walks out the room.

Once he's gone, Emma lets the smile drop. She pushes herself up from the floor and starts trying to make sense of everything. She needs answers. She needs help. She walks over to the bedside table and grabs the mayor's phone. She almost rolls her eyes at the highly expensive phone that Regina had procured for herself. She swipes open the phone and curses momentarily at the four digit password. What in the world would Regina out as a password?

She's at her third attempt when the phone rings. She sees the caller ID and sends out a silent prayer.

"Hello?"

"Sherrif?"

Emma exhales a sigh of relief at hearing her own voice on the other end. "Regina? Thank God."

"Would you mind telling me how I awoke at the pigsty you claim as a room?" The question is hissed with such an annoyance that sound weird coming from her voice. It's a venom that's definitely better suited to the mayor's own voice.

"Your guess is as good as mine."

There's a long, exasperated sigh on the other line. "Why did I think I would get answers from someone as incompetent as you?"

Emma feels put out at the insult. "Hey," she cries out in protest. "I thought you might have some answers yourself."

"Your guess is as good as mine," Regina mimes and it makes Emma want to throw the damn expensive phone to the wall.

"Whatever, Madame Mayor. Maybe we should meet up later to talk," she suggests, her voice still taking an irritated tone.

There's momentary silence on the other side and Emma starts to wonder if Regina actually had the audacity to hang up on her. But finally, she receives a "Granny's at 9." And then the line goes dead.

Emma stands there, gritting her teeth and gulping deep breaths to try to calm herself down. She doesn't have enough time to do so as Henry peeks his head in and announces that breakfast is ready.

xoxo

Breakfast is a quiet and terse affair. Emma has absolutely no idea how Regina handles situations like this and she knows she has to stay in character. Thankfully, Henry seemed to have sensed that she's uncomfortable so he had kept quiet. Even to the drive to school, he only offered simple words and a parting wish for her to get better soon. It makes Emma's heart swell to know that the mother and son finally have their prior relationship restored. It also makes her feel a bit guilty for being part of the reason why that relationship became so strained in the first place.

Now, Emma sits in one of the back booths in Granny's. There aren't many patrons of the diner at the early hour as most of them are at work or just drop by to grab a quick take out. She spots Leroy in one of the tables drinking something she knows is definitely not coffee. She's tempted to drag him to the Sherrif's department but the clicking of her heels on the tiles remind her of her current predicament. She mentally curses the woman's wardrobe for having nothing to wear than power suits and high heels. Though Emma had seen some clothes she had never imagined Regina to wear in the corner of her wardrobe. The temptation to wear those comfortable looking clothes loomed high, but Emma had managed to shake it away, fearing the wrath of Regina when she finds out that Emma had tarnished her reputation while borrowing her body.

The thought makes Emma wonder if this isn't just an one-day thing. What if they don't change back? She's not sure she can handle it any longer. Just that morning it had been hard enough. She had to shower and she realized that she would be seeing the mayor's naked body when she does so. Sure, she knows that Regina is absolutely attractive. Any sane person can see every alluring thing about the woman. And yes, Emma won't deny that she has a bit of a crush on the mayor, but there is a line she isn't willing to cross. So she had closed her eyes and washed as quickly as she could.

"Madame Mayor?"

She's snapped out of her thoughts by Ruby's voice. The tall brunette is standing in front of her in her tiny miniskirt and too tight top. Emma briefly wonders if she can talk about her situation with her best friend, but all thought stops when she feels a hand on her shoulder. She looks up to see the smile on Ruby's lips that can only be described as seductive. Emma's eyes widen. There's no one else at the diner at the moment and- Oh my God, is Ruby caressing her arm? Emma's eyes flick to the offending hand and then to her best friend. That's when she sees her friend's eyes, swirling with something she knows is definitely want.

Holy hell, Regina and Ruby.

"So, Madame Mayor," Ruby begins, one long, slender finger trailing down Emma's shoulder. "I was wondering if-"

The brunette's actions are stopped by the sound of the diner door opening. Emma sits there, still flabbergasted, while Ruby has moved a professional distance away, looking as though nothingnis out of the ordinary.

"Emma!" she calls out, and Emma's eyes immediately snaps back to her friend. She's momentarily confused when Ruby is looking at the door, but a quick glance reminds her of how messed up her day is. She sees herself walk into the diner with a grace that she doesn't know she has. She's quite sure she isn't that graceful and that it's only Regina's mind that's allowing her body to move as fluid as that. She sees herself give a curt nod to Ruby before carefully sliding in opposite her. The tall brunette shoots them a confused glance, but Regina waves her away quick enough.

Ruby departure leaves them in an uncomfortable silence as Emma takes the chance to watch herself. She can see that age is getting to her and somehow she wonders how Regina keeps up her physique, being literally decades older than her.

"So," Emma trails off, not really knowing what to say.

Regina's pointed gaze, which she notes looks quite good on her, makes her snap into attention. "Do you have any idea how this happened?"

She shrugs. "I just woke up in your body."

Regina rubs at her temples, a look of clear irritation on her face. "Did you do anything the day before? Drink a potion perhaps?"

Emma shakes her head. "Potion? We aren't in some kind of magical realm, Madame Mayor."

"Well how do you explain this?" Regina cuts sharply, gesturing between the two of them. When Emma stays quiet, she sighs. "We need to find a way to reverse this. I've already done some searches on the internet-"

"Wait," Emma cuts her off. "You googled about this? Why didn't I think of thay before?"

"Because I, for one, used my brain, Miss Swan," Regina deadpans, a smirk playing at the edges of her lips. Emma makes a mental note to smirk more often. It looks good on her.

"Well, what did you find?" Emma asks, hoping to just get on with it.

As an answer, Regina brings out Emma's phone and slides it over to its rightful owner. She taps the screen twice. "A website states that those are the most probable solutions. I doubt they're accurate, though, but we have no choice."

Emma hums as she scrolls through the options. They are all fairly typical; blood contact, collission, prayer... She does stop at the second to the last option. A kiss. She doesn't see it, but she can feel the heat that rushes up her cheeks.

"Miss Swan, if you please," Regina calls out, drawing Emma's attention back to her. "Rid yourself of that schoolgirl blush. That option is pretty far down the list, so if all the other before it fail, rest assured that the entire list is most likely a sham."

Emma blushes even more at having been caught. "W-Whatever, Regina. Let's just do the first one."

Regina nods as she stands up. "To the mansion then?"

"The mansion," Emma agrees.

xoxo

They had just finished shouting prayers at the heavens and they're still in the other's bodies. Emma settles herself back down on the grass in a rather unladylike manner. She, of course, gets told off, but she ignores it. Her head is still smarting from that collission from before.

"I suppose it must be time to search for other possible answers," Regina finally says after a moment of silence.

Emma doesn't understand why, but her heart drops at the comment. "Don't you think we should try all first?"

"I highly doubt a kiss and waiting for fate will give us the result we want," Regina fires back. "Now, you need to make an appearance at the office. Kathryn will be there. She'll have something for you to sign. Don't mess up."

Emma nods. "Right. And you need to get to the SD. Don't mess up with saving cats in trees, Sherrif," she says with her eyes glinting with mirth.

But Regina simply smirks back. "Oh, but I've already called in sick. Ruby is taking over after her shift at Granny's."

The mention of her friend brings a memory in the forefront of Emma's mind, but before she can bring it up with the Mayor, Regina has vanished. Sighing to herself, Emma stands. She has work to do.

xoxo

Emma sits herself on Regina's throne. She had always felt that the Mayor's office is a bit intimidating and now she knows why Regina loves it. It's the control of being able to strike fear with whoever stands before you, no matter who they are. The power is kind of addicting, and Emma knows she wouldn't mind having the mayoral perks.

But, of course, there are certain responsibilites. Regina has ten times more paperwork than what Emma had to do in the Sherrif's Department, and if she thought those were overwhelming... Well, she has no idea how to describe Regina's workload. Thankfully, her secretary buzzes in to tell her about Kathryn's arrival. She gives a go signal and the blonde enters the office.

Kathryn, being the family lawyer of Storybrooke, isn't someone that Emma interacts with on a daily basis. In fact, the most they've talked is when the whole David and Mary Margaret fiasco had taken place. Her roommate got the man, and well... Emma isn't really sure what had happened to the lawyer. Kathryn seems fine, but maybe that's simply because she's in the mayor's presence.

"Kathryn," Emma greets, hoping that her voice is professional enough.

The blonde offers a small smile. "Regina," she greets back, her tone taking a lower octave that Emma's been increasingly more familiar with as the day goes on. "I just wanted to get your signature on this and then we can go back to _business_ as usual." She waves the folder in her hand in a flippant manner as her eyes rake up the mayor's physique.

Emma gulps, feeling the intensity of the gaze. So it's not only Ruby, but Kathryn as well. Christ, the mayor's sure been busy.

"So?" Kathryn questions at Emma's inactivity.

Emma clears hee throat and holds out a hand for the folder. She pointedly avoids all eye contact with the lawyer, already feeling her blush grow. "Just the signature for today. Other businesses can wait because I have a killer headache." It's a silly excuse, but it's all Emma can come up with at the top of her head.

Apparently, it's the wrong one as Kathryn's smile grows predatory. "Oh, don't worry. I hear sex is a good cure for headaches."

And if Emma had any doubts about Kathryn and Regina's relationship, it's all thrown out the window at those words.

As Kathryn takes a step towards her, Emma raises both her hands up. "Really, Kathryn... Now's not a good time," she stresses, hoping that the blonde would leave her alone. As if the whole body-switching thing isn't enough.

It seems to do the job, however, and Kathryn takes a step back. She does shoot Emma a questioning glance. "Is someone else here?" she asks and Emma's eyes widen. Someone else? Regina has sex with other people and Kathryn knows it? And she's fine with it?

"Is it Ruby?" Emma forces her jaw to stay shut, not wanting to alert Kathryn about her surprise. But she still can't wrap her mind around Ruby and Regina.

"Maleficent?" Maleficent? Emma isn't even sure what Maleficent does, but she hears enough about the 'Dragon Lady' to know who she is. And wow, she had never expected that one.

"Or is it Mary Margaret?" Emma pales. Regina and Mary Margaret? But Mary Margaret is with David? Right? Right? Emma's mind is whirling with the newfound information and she almost hurls.

Thankfully, Kathryn seems oblivious to the inner turmoil taking place inside Emma's head. The blonde's eyes narrows as a playful smile tugs at the corners of her lips. "Or have you finally gotten your head out of your ass and done it?"

"Done what?" Emma's voice wavers. She isn't sure she can handle anything more than what she's already heard.

Kathryn gives her a 'duh' expression. "I thought you would've gotten together by now. I mean, all the arguments scream sexual frustration and foreplay." She clicks her tongue. "When are you planning on telling Emma that you love her?"

xoxo

All day, Emma's mind has been a tornado of things she cannot grasp. She doesn't understand anything at all. How the heck did they get switched? How will they get back to their own bodies? And what in the world will she do with all the things she's just discovered about Regina?

Not only is Regina gay, but she's also fucked her way through half of Storybrooke's female population. Okay, maybe that's a stretch, but dammit. Emma can't believe that Ruby had kept it from her. Sure, she kinda gets Kathryn and maybe even Maleficent, but Ruby and -_gasp_- Mary Margaret? They're her friends! And dammit, they should tell her everything! Especially when it involves a certain power-hungry brunette being in love with her.

Oh Gods, she can't even fully wrap her mind around that. Sure she knows there's massive tension between them when they fight, and yes, maybe she has a crush on Regina, but she's never known Regina to indicate having any feelings other than hatred to her at all. But then again, it seems she truly doesn't know Regina.

"Christ," she mutters under her breath.

"I thought we were done with prayer, Miss Swan."

Emma starts and clutches at her chest, willing her rapidly beating heart to calm down. She glares at Regina, who leans against the doorframe with an accursed smirk.

"So?" Emma demands. "How do we reverse this?"

Regina shrugs. "I still have no idea." At Emma's glare, Regina questions, "What?"

"Well what have you been doing all day?"

Again, Regina shrugs. Emma narrows her eyes, never having known Regina to make such a dismissive gesture as that. At the prodding gaze, Regina sighs and answers, "I spent it with Henry."

"Oh," is all Emma can say.

Regina waves it off and turns the spotlight on the Sheriff. "And you? I hope you've found something substantial."

Emma arches a brow at that before a mischevous smirk makes its way to her lips. "Oh, I did."

This seems to pique Madame Mayor's interest. "Well? Come out with it."

Emma chuckles. "I don't think I'm the one that needs to come out here, Regina."

"I don't- What?" Regina looks absolutely flabbergasted. Her eyes are wide and her jaw slack as she stares at Emma with a horrified expression.

This fuels Emma further. "Oh yeah. I had a pretty good chat with Kathryn. Oh, and let's not forget Ruby feeling me up earlier today."

"I have no idea-" Regina averts her eyes, trying to deny the fact, but Emma won't have it. She takes a steo closer towards the mayor and pins her to the wall. She can see Regina's throat bob as the woman gulps.

"So, when were you going to tell me?" Emma questions. When Regina opens her mouth to shoot another denial, Emma presses a finger to her lips, effectively shutting Regina up. "Denial doesn't suit you, Madame Mayor."

Regina averts her eyes for a second, only a second, before her gaze hardens and she pushes Emma back. "Very well. I don't deny my relations with them."

Emma grins triumphantly. "And...?"

"What more, Miss Swan?"

"Is that some kind of kink of yours, Regina? The whole Miss Swan Madame Mayor name game?" Emma asks innocently, causing a fiery blush to rise up in Regina's cheeks. "I'll take that as a yes."

"W-What-"

"For the record," Emma cuts off again. "I think you're hot too. You have no idea how hard it was to shower this morning."

Regina stutters, actually stutters, as her blush grows.

Emma grins. "And yes, I do like you too."

"What-"

"Like in a romantic way so..." It's Emma's turn to avoid Regina's eyes. When she's met with silence, she reluctantly returns her gaze to Regina.

Regina's smiling at her in a way she's never seen Regina smile before, granted it's her own smile she's seeing. But still, the way Regina is smiling right now is so carefree and just plain happy. "Now, dear," she begins. "If you're done interrupting me, I was about to ask if you wanted to finish the list."

"List?"

In lieu of an answer, Regina grabs her by the collar and pushes their lips together. The last thing Emma remembers before she blacks out is how Regina smiles against her lips.

xoxo

"Emma?"

Emma blinks her eyes open. Her head is killing her. "Henry?"

She can faintly see Henry through her still blurry vision. There's another figure behind him, sitting demurely on an armchair. She recognizes the black hair and smart clothes, and she sits up quickly. It worsens her headache but it doesn't matter. Her eyes fall to her hands and she breathes out a sigh of relief when she sees that she's back in her own body.

"You okay, Emma?" Henry asks.

"More than okay, kid. More than okay."

xoxo

The two of them settle into comfortable silence in the sofa, with Henry softly snoring in between them. The kid had, of course, shot them a curious look, but hadn't said anything more about the change between them. He's just happy to see his mothers getting along. That happiness plus dinner with his favourite meal plus a Harry Potter marathon results in him falling asleep between his mothers.

Regina's eyes are still focused on the battle raging on in the television, but Emma takes the time to observe the mayor. They hadn't discussed anything about them, whatever they are, but they agreed that they'd take things one step at a time. Emma had stressed that the first step be Regina stopping whatever she has with all the other girls in Storybrooke.

Emma suddenly sits up straighter, causing Regina's eyes to find her. "What?" the mayor asks.

"You didn't do anything with my body when you showered, did you?"

The answer she receives is an unimpressed glare and a slap to the back of her head.

xoxo

_Afternote: Umm, yeah._


End file.
